The Christmas Angel
by Magenta4ever
Summary: An angel falls in love with Nikolas. The angel befreinds Liz, but rasies suspicions with Lucky and Gia.


The cool and attractive young man walked up to the front door of his house. He took out his key and unlocked the barrier which stood before him. The lights were on and a wonderful smell emanated from the kitchen.   
'Gia?' said Nikolas.   
  
'Uh, yeah,' said a sarcastic voice from the kitchen, 'who did you think it was?'   
  
'Emeril Lagasi,' said Nikolas. 'What are you cooking?'   
  
Gia popped her head out of the kitchen door way. 'It's mac and cheese.'   
Macoroni and cheese, although not a favorite of Nikolas's, was very appetizing to a hungry man. The dinner proceded nicely.   
  
That night as Nikolas and Gia lay in their beds, an all pwerful energy stirred above. An agel stood on the roof. She was that angel sent by God to protect the house. She flew down and peered into the window of Nikolas's room. Then a funny thing happened. She fell instantly and irrevicably in love with him. She knew he had a good heart from what she'd heard from other angel's who'd had her job. She wished she could be with him. She flew back up into the night sky to her heavenly master.   
  
'Father,' she said, 'I have a favor to ask of you.'   
  
A kind echoing voice came from a golden light. 'What is it you desire, my child?'   
  
'I desire... Nikolas Cassidine.' She swallowed hard and waited for a reply.   
  
'But he is human and you are an angel.'   
  
'I wish to become a human as well.'   
  
There was a silence, then, 'it shall be done.'   
  
Suddenly the angel was surrounded by a golden light and her wings and agelic robes vanished. She found her self in torn clothing, plumeting toward earth. She landed in the snow. She was alone and cold. She screamed for help. This woke Nikolas. The angel fainted.   
When the angel awoke she found herself in a warm house with Nikolas and Gia standing over her....   
  
Nikolas and Gia stood watching the mysterious woman's every move.   
  
'Where did she come from?' asked Gia.   
  
'I found her outside in the snow,' said Nikolas almost unable to believe it. 'She could have fallen from the sky for all I know.'   
Gia looked down again. 'She's so beautiful. Like an angel.'   
  
Then the woman began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked up at her saviors. 'Where... am I?' she asked in a feeble voice.   
  
'I'm Nikolas Cassidine.' said the dashing young man. 'You're here, safe in my house. I found you outside in the snow.'   
  
'And I'm Gia, Nikolas's room mate.' said Gia. 'What's your name?'   
  
I can't let them know that I'm an angel, she thought. She began to speak. 'My name is... Angelique.'   
Nikolas smiled. 'Such a pretty name.'   
  
Angelique's heart soared. He thought her name was pretty.   
His face deepened, 'how did you get here to Port Charles? And why were you ouutside in the snow?'   
  
"I used to live in... NYC. My family's religion was athiast. I believed in God, so teh threw me out. They told me never to come back. I ended up here. Thank you for saving my life. I'll Forever be indebted to you.' She sat up and hugged him. A tear fell from her eye. She wished the moment could last forever.   
  
'Well I don't think any of us can get back to sleep tonight,' said Gia, interupting the moment. 'Why don't we all get to know each other?'   
  
'What should we atlk about?' asked Nikolas.   
  
'How about music prefferences?' suggested Gia. 'What kind of music do you like, Angelique?'   
  
'I absolutely adore the songs 'Panus Angelicus,' 'Fly On, My Sweet Angel,' and 'Pie Jesu*.'' said Angelique enthusiastically.   
  
'Oh,' said Gia, feeling a lot less cultured. 'I like the music of one of the locals. Ever heard of Juan Santiago?'   
  
Ever heard of him?! She'd been assigned to bless him... twice! 'Yeah, I hear he's very good.'   
  
'He is,' said Nikolas. 'We'll take you to meet him tomorrow.'   
  
'Great. I've been dying to hear him.'   
  
They talked for the rest of the night, and as Nikolas and Angelique got closer, Gia got more and more uneasy.   
  
The next morning came at last, and despite their best efforts, all three of the chattery night owls had fallen asleep. Nikolas sat on the couch with his uncocious head on the arm. Gia sat at the other end with her whole body rolled up into a ball. Angelique lay between them, her head on Nikolas's shoulder. All woke up at once when the doorbell rang. Nikolas got up to answer it. Liz and Lucky stood warmly wrapped in woolen clothing. The exchanged hellos with Nikolas and Gia, and then noticed the new comer.   
  
'Who this, bro?' asked Lucky.   
  
'This is Angelique. I found her laying in the snow last night.'   
  
'Oh my gosh, you poor thing,' said Liz sympathetically. 'My name is Elizabeth Webber, It's a pleasure to meet you, Angelique .'   
  
'The pleasure is all mine,' said Angelique.   
  
'Uh, Liz,' said Gia, 'Can I talk to you for a sec?'   
  
'Sure,' said Liz. They stepped into the kitchen. 'What about?'   
  
'There is something about that Angelique girl. Something I don't like at all....'   
  
Liz was almost frightened by Gia's words. 'What?' she asked.   
  
'I don't like her.' said Gia.   
  
'You've known her for a day, Gia.'   
  
'I know but...'   
  
'But you think she's getting too close to Nikolas, don't you?'   
  
Back in the living room, Lucky tried to get to know his brother's new friend. 'So where you from?' he asked.   
  
She felt relaxed by his smile. She smiled back sweetly. 'I came from NYC. My family were athiasts and I wanted to become Christian. They threw me out and I was homeless for a month before I finally was found by Nikolas here.' She stepped closer to Nikolas. 'I owe my life to him.' She embraced him dearly. To Lucky, it was too dearly. Nikolas akwardly wrapped his arms around her.   
  
Gia and Liz entered. Gia flinched at the cozy sight that awaited them. 'Well isn't this a cute little seen?' she said sarcastically.   
  
Angelique and Nikolas let go of each other, both blushing. Angelique was high as a kite now. If she had had her wings, she could have flown around the room.   
  
The time came finally for all to set out in search of Juan, and hopefully Emily as well. All exited the house and filed into Nikolas's car. They reached Kelly's in hopes they would find them there. Nikolas, Angelique, and Liz went inside.   
  
Lucky pulled Gia aside. 'What is it, Luck?' she asked.   
  
Lucky looked at her mysteriously. 'There's something awfully mysterious about Angelique, and I want you to help me find out what it is.'  
  
Gia gave an affirming nod. "So you noticed, too?" she said.   
  
"Yeah," said Lucky. "She's acting like she's had a huge crush on him. You know, like that girl, Theresa, on Passions."  
  
"Yeah. So what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't we go inside?"   
  
"Great idea. I'm freezing."   
  
Lucky held the door open for Gia and they entered Kelly's. They found Liz, Nikolas, and Angelique sitting at a table with Juan. Angelique seemed very intent, but she kept glaning at Nikolas, as if she were afraid to lose sight of him. Gia and Lucky noticed right away. They looked at each other as if to say, "that proves it." They exchanged hellos with Juan and took their seats.   
  
"I was talking to Angie, here and she told me she likes to sing that song 'Pie Jesu.'" said Juan. "Maybe you'd like to sing it for us?" he asked.   
  
She looked around the table and then back at Juan. "Sure," she said.   
  
She and Juan stood up. "Attention, ladies and gentlemen. Now presenting the vocal talents of Miss Angelique."   
  
Angelique took a breath... and began. "Pie Jesu. Pie Jesu...." Her sweet operatic voice put everyone, especially Nikolas in a trance. She went on to "Qui ta ys per carta mundi..." hitting every note perfectly, saying every Latin syllable the precise way it was meant. When she was done, there was an astonished silence. Then Nikolas rose and applauded. The entire body of customers, even Tammy behind the counter, followed his lead.   
  
Tammy approached her. "Hey there," she said. "My name's Tammy. I own this restaurant and I would like to hire you, Miss Angelique, as the entertainment!"   
  
Angelique's heart jumped. "Oh my gosh! I don't know what to say. Thank you."   
  
"One question, though." said Tammy. "Do you have a last name?"   
  
"Yes it's.... Cherubia."  
  
"Well, Miss Angelique Cherubia, welcome to your new job."   
  
"This is great," said Nikolas. "You can stay with me until you get your feet back on the ground."   
  
Gia and Lucky were astonished. He leaned over and whispered to her, ""Gia, something is seriously wrong here.""   
  
That evening, Angelique had gone outside. Gia and Lucky quickly followed. She walked around to the back of the house and found a tree stump. She knelt down in prayer. Suddenly, a brilliant gold light shown down upon her. ""Oh, father,"" she said. ""Life as a human has gotten so much better than I have ever dreamed.""  
  
Gia and Lucky watched in amazment at the brilliant golden light which shown down upon Angelique.   
  
'It has been wonderful, father,' she said. 'He is starting to like me.'   
  
'I extend my happines to you, my child, but I have made a slight alteration.' said a voice.   
  
'What sort of alteration?' ask Angelique looking worried.   
  
'You must gain his undying love by December 25. If you fail, you shall become and angel again.'   
  
'Until Christams? But it's already the 13th. How can I possibly make Nikolas love me in that time?'   
  
'Remember, child, if you want something bad enough, anything is possible, especially when the lord is on your side.'   
  
And the light faded. Angelique rose from her place in the snow and went back into the house with an expression of renewed hope. Gia and Lucky didn't know whether to be frightened or excited. 'But... but that's impossible.' said Gia.   
  
'No it isn't. Agelique's and angel!'   
  
The next day at Kelly's, Angelique sat at the counter talking to Liz. Liz looked at her watch. 'Whoa,' she said. 'It's almost 8 pm. You'd better get ready.'   
  
'Great, thanks.' she stood up.   
  
Tammy entered. She cleared her throat and said 'Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special treat for you tonight. Kelly's doesn't usually do this, so just sit back, relax and ejoy the musical talent of Angelique Cherubia!'   
  
Snappy jazz music started and she began singing 'Let It Snow.'   
  
Just then Nikolas entered with Gia and they sat down. Angelique was just about ready to end the song and so she did, but provocatively, she sat on Nikolas's lap and put her arms around his neck.  
  
Gia stormed out of Kelly's and Lucky quickly followed. 'For an angel she sure as hell isn't behving like one,' she said through gritted teeth.   
  
'I know. We've got to do something.' said Lucky affirmatively.   
  
Suddenly, the doors flew open and they were joined by Liz. 'What in God's name is going on here? You two have spent a lot of time together and you both seem to hate Angelique. I want to know why?'   
  
Inside, Tammy walked over to Angelique and Nikolas. 'Hey,' she said, 'You two look cute together. Why don't you sing a duet?'   
  
'That would be a great idea!' said Angelique.   
  
'But I....' Before he could finish, he was dragged to his feet. She took him by the wrist to stand in front of the counter. They discussed what song they would preform and finally reached an agreement. Angelique whispered their decision to Tammy.   
  
'And now,' said Tammy, 'Angelique Cherubia and Nikolas Cassidine will sing 'Eyes On Me.''   
  
The music started Angelique began 'You never sang my songs on the stage on my own. You never said my words wishing they would be heard. I saw you smiling at me. Was it real or just my fantasy? You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar.'   
  
Next Nikolas sang: 'My last night here for you. Smae old songs just once more. My last with you. Maybe yes maybe no. I kind liked it your way: how you shyly placed your eyes on me. And did you ever know that I've had mine on you?'   
  
They then sang together: 'Darling so there you are with that look on your face. As if your never hurt. As if you're never down. Shall I be the one for you who'll touch you so softly, and that's true? I'll promise you and then you will know that you are not dreaming.'   
  
The interlude played and then Angelique sang: 'So let me come to you. Close as I want to be.'   
  
Nikolas took her in his arms and sang: 'Close enough for me to feel your heart beating fast.'   
  
Both: 'And stay there as I whisper how I love your peaceful eyes on me. And did you ever know that I've had mine on you. Darling so share with me your love if you have enough. Tears if your holding back. A pain if that's what it is. How can I let you know I'm/you're more than the dress and the voice? I'll promise you and then you will know you are not dreaming....'   
  
The music came slowly to an end and they looked into each other's eyes. As the music ended they felt the moment fall upon them and engaged in a kiss. At the same moment, Gia walked in!  
  
Liz and Lucky lead a stunned Gia out into the fresh air, away from the standing ovation inside. 'Are you okay?' asked Liz softly.   
  
'I know. We've got to do something.' said Lucky affirmatively.   
  
Suddenly, the doors flew open and they were joined by Liz. 'What in God's name is going on here? You two have spent a lot of time together and you both seem to hate Angelique. I want to know why?'   
  
Inside, Tammy walked over to Angelique and Nikolas. 'Hey,' she said, 'You two look cute together. Why don't you sing a duet?'   
  
'That would be a great idea!' said Angelique.   
  
'But I....' Before he could finish, he was dragged to his feet. She took him by the wrist to stand in front of the counter. They discussed what song they would preform and finally reached an agreement. Angelique whispered their decision to Tammy.   
  
'And now,' said Tammy, 'Angelique Cherubia and Nikolas Cassidine will sing 'Eyes On Me.''   
  
The music started Angelique began 'You never sang my songs on the stage on my own. You never said my words wishing they would be heard. I saw you smiling at me. Was it real or just my fantasy? You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar.'   
  
Next Nikolas sang: 'My last night here for you. Smae old songs just once more. My last with you. Maybe yes maybe no. I kind liked it your way: how you shyly placed your eyes on me. And did you ever know that I've had mine on you?'   
  
They then sang together: 'Darling so there you are with that look on your face. As if your never hurt. As if you're never down. Shall I be the one for you who'll touch you so softly, and that's true? I'll promise you and then you will know that you are not dreaming.'   
  
The interlude played and then Angelique sang: 'So let me come to you. Close as I want to be.'   
  
Nikolas took her in his arms and sang: 'Close enough for me to feel your heart beating fast.'   
  
Both: 'And stay there as I whisper how I love your peaceful eyes on me. And did you ever know that I've had mine on you. Darling so share with me your love if you have enough. Tears if your holding back. A pain if that's what it is. How can I let you know I'm/you're more than the dress and the voice? I'll promise you and then you will know you are not dreaming....'   
  
The music came slowly to an end and they looked into each other's eyes. As the music ended they felt the moment fall upon them and engaged in a kiss. At the same moment, Gia walked in!  
  
Liz and Lucky lead a stunned Gia out into the fresh air, away from the standing ovation inside. 'Are you okay?' asked Liz softly.   
  
Gia stayed silent. Liz turned to Lucky. "You're not still hung up on the idotic assumption that Angelique is an angel from heaven, are you?"  
  
"Liz, I know what I saw," said Lucky.  
  
"You are being ridiculous! Angels don't fdall in love with humans and flutter down to earth saying, 'I want that one!'" Liz was obviously not buying the story.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth!" said Lucky.  
  
Nikolas and Angelique came outside. "Hey, everybody," said Nikolas. "Where'd Gia go?"  
  
Gia was not there.  
  
Gia wandered sadly around the docks. "I need him so much," she told herself as a tear fell, shattering her tough girl image. Suddenly there came a noise and a large assailant grabbed her from behind.  
  
At Kelly's, Liz, Lucky, Nikolas, and ANgelique decided to look for Gia. Without further a-dos, they started off. Liz and Lucky headed in the direction of Nikolas's house and Nikolas and Angelique headed for the docks.   
  
When they reached the docks, Nikolas and Angelique saw Gia being robbed. Nikolas crept up behind the man and punched him in the back of the head. He turned and ounched Nikolas in the somach and the face. The fight continues for many agonizing minutes until Angelique saw a crowbar and brought it down hard on the man's head. He was knocked unconcious.   
  
Nikolas staggered toward Gia and fell into her arms, and his lips landed on hers.  
  
Gia's heart was elated. She tasted the sweetness of Nikolas's lips for a long sweet moment. I do love him, she thought. Then, the moment was destroyed when Angelique yanked Nikolas to consciousness. ""Are you alright?"" she asked frantically with her hands on his shoulders.   
  
"I think so," he groaned. Then he said 'you saved my life.'   
  
It was true, she had saved his life. But he rose and walked past her and right to Gia. 'You saved my life,' he said. 'How can I ever repay you?' He embraced her.   
  
Angelique was heart broken.   
  
Liz and Lucky appeared within seconds. Liz walked toward Angelique. 'What happened?'   
  
'That guy was mugging Gia.' Angelique pointed to the unconious lump of flesh on the ground. 'To make a long story short, Nikolas and Lardo got into a fight and Gia hit Fatso with that crowbar.'   
  
'He sure is thanking her a lot,' said Liz.   
  
'I need to go home. I hurt my arm in the struggle.'   
  
'You want my to go with you?'   
  
This was her chance to tell her everything. 'Yes, please do.'   
  
They drove home and upon reaching the house, Angelique turned to Liz.   
  
'Liz,' she said, 'I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm an angel. I was watching over Nikolas one night and I fell madly in love. I asked God to make me human and he dropped me in the middle of the street outside the house. Nikolas and Gia found me. Now, if I don't win his heart by December 25th, I'll become an angel again. If I get him to love me, I cans tay human, but it looks like he loves Gia.'   
  
'Oh, wow. You're not kidding are you?'   
  
'No. I'm not.'   
  
'Oh my God, you poor thing.' She hugged her. 'I wish I could help you.'  
  
'I have to move quickly. Christmas is in only a short week away.'   
  
'I know how you could start. Make dinner for him. I'll take Gia Christmas shopping tonight and you could cook a nice romantic meal for him.'   
  
Angelique perked up. 'By God, Liz, your a genious!' She quivered with joy as she spoke.   
  
'I have a book of romantic recipes at home. Let's go get it.'   
  
So they did and soon a romantic dinner for two was planned out.   
  
That night, Liz did as she promised. She and Gia went out to shop. Angelique and Nikolas stayed at home. Nikolas sat on the couch healing from wounds which Angelique babied. Angelique was in the kitchen preparing the romantic dinner to end all romantic dinners. When she was finally done, she rushed into her room and changed.   
  
She raced back into the kitchen. 'Oh, Nikky,' she called.   
  
'Yes, Angie.'   
  
She appeared in the doorway in a stunning red dress. 'Dinner is ready,' she siad in a soft and provocative voice.   
  
'So let me get this straight: if I get into a fight, a pretty woman will baby me and make dinner for me?'   
  
He called me pretty, she thought. Her heart flew throught the heavens and into space. 'That's right.' she said with an immature giggle.   
  
'I ought to get in more fights.'   
  
She laughed at his bad joke as if he were a comedian making a remark about George Bush. He smiled into her lovely eyes. She smiled up intio his.   
  
They walked into the living room. 'After sorting through your film collection,' she said, 'this was the most popular thing I could find.' She pushed a VHS into the VCR and pressed play. It was Casa Blanca, the most romantic movie in his collection.   
  
And so the night of aphrodesiacs and love stories began.   
  
At the store where Gia and Liz shopped, Gia got the feeling that something was wrong. 'Liz, something is happening to Nikolas. We have to leave.'   
  
'But...' she had no time to answer.   
  
Gia ushed her through the cash register and out the door. When they arrived home, all appeared normal. Then they noticed a dim light in the living room window. Gia used her key to get in. What she found was a total shock: Angelique and Nikolas were in each other's arms, kissing each other and holding each other as close as possible.   
  
"You bitch!" said Gia. She pulled Angelique off of Nikolas and threw her in Liz's direction. She nearly fell on poor frightened Liz who was barely inside the door. Gia charged at Angelique and slapped her hard across the face. Angelique retaliated with another slap and eventually a cat fight broke out. There was hair pulling, slapping, scratching, and whatever else.   
  
Both combatants were pulled in opposite directions by Liz and Nikolas who tried desperately to stop them. Nikolas took Gia and spun her around to face him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shook her as he spoke.   
  
"I'm sorry, Nikolas, but I can't let her steal you," she said with tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"Steal me? We were practicing for tomorrow night's performance. Angelique and I sang 'Eyes On Me' at Kelly's today and Tammy liked it a lot, so she asked us to come back for another performance and the kiss was part of it. What's this about stealing me?"   
  
"Performance?" asked Gia as if she was relieved of a horrible pain.   
  
"Yes, that's all it was."   
  
"Oh my God. Angelique, I am so sorry. I had no idea."   
  
"Apology accepted," said Angelique.   
  
"Now what's this about stealing me?" asked Nikolas.   
  
Gia flashed a glance at Liz. Liz gave a nod of approval. Gia turned back to Nikolas and said, "I've been holding this in for a long time. I'm just so glad I can finally get it out in the open. Nikolas... I love you."   
  
"Oh, Gia," said Nikolas, "I had no idea. I'm sorry I never saw it before. The truth is, I love you too." He leaned in a kissed her passionately.   
  
Liz whispered to Angelique, "I think we'd better leave them alone." Angelique wasn't about to contest.   
  
Once outside, Angelique snapped. "Some good you romantic dinner idea did me! I had intended to get a man and instead got slapped!"   
  
"I'm sorry...."   
  
"It's too late, Liz. Nikolas is already gone and in two days, I will be too."   
  
The door slowly opened and out came Nikolas. Angelique knelt down in the snow and wept at the sight of the man she loved. He helped her up and she embraced him. "You care about me a lot, don't you?" he asked calmly.   
  
"Yes," she said through the tears.   
  
"Would you believe me if I told you I care a lot about you too?"   
  
She stopped crying and looked up at him, her face in an incredulous expression at the words he had just said.   
  
Could this be true, thought Angelique, did Nikolas just say he cared about me?   
  
Nikolas turned to Liz. "Would you mind leaving us alone for a second?"   
  
Liz turned and went inside without question.   
  
He continued. "Angie, I do care about you."   
  
"Oh, Nikolas. You don't know how happy you've made me."   
  
"But, I'm afraid it's only in the friendly sense."   
  
"No! No. Please, God, no." She began crying once more. "It's her isn't it? It's Gia."   
  
A tear rolled down Nikolas's face. "Angie, listen, please." he begged.   
  
"Don't you Angie me!" she spat back. "I can't stand this anymore! I have to get out of here!" She ran as fast as she could into the white oblivion. Nikolas chased after her, but to no avail. She was gone.   
  
Nikolas trudged through the ankle-deep snow to his front door. He came in.   
  
"Nikolas, where's Angelique?" asked Gia.   
  
"She's gone! She ran off."   
  
"What?!" said and unbelieving Liz.   
  
"She was in love with me, you know."   
  
"I did see it then!" said Gia.   
  
"See what?" asked Nikolas   
  
"I saw her praying and she was talking to God, Nikolas. They said she was an angel sent down here because she loved you, and if she doesn't get you to love her back, she'll be gone by Christmas Day." A sly smile came over Gia's lips.   
  
"How can you be happy at a time like this?" asked Nikolas with increasing disgust at Gia's actions. "She may have been an angel, but she is human for the time being! She could freeze to death! We have to go find her. I know you don't like her, but would you let her die? Would you let anyone die?"  
  
"Nikolas is right Gia," said Liz. "I'll call Lucky."   
  
Within minutes, all was said and done and the group was out looking for Angelique.   
  
It wasn't long before they reached an old church. They went inside, thinking an angel would go to her father's house.   
  
They found an old, Irish priest inside. "Father," said Nikolas, "have you seen a girl with long brown hair, green eyes, angelic face, and wearing a red dress?"   
  
The priest looked sad. "Follow me, me lad." he said. He led them downstairs to a small bedroom. On the bed lay Angelique, clod a soaking wet. Her eyes were closed.   
  
"It's her! It's Angelique," said Nikolas, running to her side. He held her hand and stroked her hair.   
  
"Poor, girl. I found her frozen to death." said the priest.   
  
Nikolas couldn't believe it. Angelique was dead!   
  
Nikolas held Angelique close to him. What a horrible night to die, on Christmas Eve! "It's all my fault," he mumbled as he cried.   
  
"No," said Gia as she sobbed. "It's mine. How can I ever live with myself now?"   
  
"I can't believe she's dead," wept Liz, "and on Christmas Eve."   
  
"I know," said Lucky, also with tears in his eyes. "I never really got a to know here. That's my biggest regret."   
  
"Poor, poor, children. Do not grieve for your friend," said the priest. "I am certain she is with God, now."   
  
"I can only hope so," said Nikolas.   
  
Suddenly, the clock struck midnight. "Nikolas," called Angelique's sweet voice.   
  
"Angie?" said Nikolas. He stood up and was no longer in the hospital, but instead he was in a wintery white place. The ground beneath his feet was soft like a cloud, and so it was a cloud. He was up high above Port Charles, in the clouds.   
  
"I'm here, Nikolas." said Angelique, her voice calm and echoing. She stood before him in a beautiful white silken robe. Suddenly two white shimmering objects appeared behind her, two glorious wings!   
  
"It's true, you are with God."   
  
"Everything Gia said was true. I am an angel, Nikolas. It is now Christmas Day. I must return to my home. But first...." She thrust her hand as if to say "look behind you."   
  
"Nikolas," asked Gia's voice, "where are we?"   
  
"This is heaven, Gia." He took her in his arms.   
  
"I hope I shown you both the way to true love." said Angelique. "Goodbye, Nikolas, and you too, Gia. I'll never forget either of you." She began to glimmer and the faded. A resounding voice said "I'll always be with you."   
  
Nikolas, Gia, Liz and Lucky found themselves asleep on Nikolas's couch. They awoke simultaneously, each questioned the reality of the past week's events. They got up and then noticed four gifts under the Christmas tree. One for each of them. A single tag read, "to the best friends I've ever had, from Angelique." 


End file.
